<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An End to All Things by GSO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045094">An End to All Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO'>GSO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castlevania netflix time travel AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the Story ends...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castlevania netflix time travel AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/gifts">Flakeblood</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/gifts">BestParsley</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 16th, 1975<br/>so mom dad and I are going to move to Japan to keep an eye on things? At least that’s what they told me. 14-year-old Alice Tepes shrugged. I'm excited, though! I’ve heard a lot of cool things about Japan. That makes one of us, Adrian muttered. What? Why aren’t you excited, Granddad? Adrian paced. I don’t like the idea of us being apart, Sunny; you know that. I’m going to miss you and your parents.  </p><p>June 7th, 1980 - Kyoto<br/>so Julius Belmont was just born? Where the hell is Jonathan? He has the vampire killer. Alice wondered he’s living at the Belmont Estate, Sunny Maria replied. It’s not time yet.</p><p>July 9th, 1987- Julius’ family home<br/>Jonathan held the whip out to the boy I believe this belongs in your care now. Julius took the Vampire killer outside and cracked it across the air, grinning in glee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!October 3rd, 1990<br/>in nine more years, it begins again. Maria thought nevously as she tried to concentrate on her 20-year-old daughter’s violin Concert relax love Andreas whispered. Up on stage As her fingers danced across the strings of her violin, Alice thought of the discovery she just made. Oh my god, I don’t think I can do this...she finished the pice and lowered the violin to her side, amidst the uproarious applause.</p><p> </p><p>Arikkado home – night<br/>Alice sat in the chair in the soundproof music room sobbing. She thought about her plan once we get to the year 2036, I will lock myself away in my coffin beneath the family compound, where I will drink the bottle of holy water. By morning I will be dead.</p><p>Alice used the distance mirror to reach Cronqvist Manor. She climbed the stairs to the library where paper and quills awaited her. She sat down at the desk and stopped just short of grabbing a quill. I can’t do it! She groaned I just can’t she smashed the bottle of holy water beneath her boots, thinking about her family</p><p>flashback September 2nd, 1949<br/>come now, Alice, walk to me, you can do it. Adrian encouraged, holding out his arms. Alice tumbled into Adrian's arms, giggling. Good job, sunny. Adrian kissed her nose and scooped her up.</p><p>October 3rd, 1960 – a violin shop in Romania<br/>Alice and Vlad entered the violin shop. Thank your wife for me dr. Tepes! My daughter is alive and well, thanks to you! You're very welcome, master Albescu Vlad said with a smile. Turing to address Alice he said, I saw you perform in the cathedral in gresit last week. It was haunting. You should make a career out of it. Turning, he handed her a violin. That’s not just any violin he said proudly. it’s the II Cannone. I want you to have it.  ARE YOU SURE? Alice squeaked in surprise how much Vlad asked. No charge. Consider it a gift for healing my daughter. Take good care of it, Alice. Certainly, master  Albescu.</p><p>Present-day<br/>Alice descended the stairs and retrieved her violin. She played and played and played as if all the sorrow over her discovery was being leached away.</p><p>Outside the cronqvist manor<br/>Walter Bernhard gasped as he heard the saddest sound in the world coming from a distant violin. He saw a child playing through the open window. She looked so much like Marian Bernhard he approached. You play magnificently child. Alice spun around who are you? My apologies milady,  I am Walter Bernhard.  I’d like you to ask you to accompany me to my castle. Are you sure? Alice asked hesitantly. I grow weary of my lonely existence. You’ll be well cared for. She reached out and took Walter's hand</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 2nd, 1999 – Walter’s castle west wing<br/>Alice played. Played and played and played as if her life depended on it. Bravo! Walter called.<br/>Thank you, sir. Alice turned and left the room.</p><p>alice’s rooms <br/>Alice took the oak stake out of her desk, checking its point. I really don’t want to kill you grandfather. However, as a member of the Belmont-Tepes-Gandolfi Clan, I will do what I must!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 31st demon castle war <br/>Julius Belmont maria and Genya raced through the halls. Where is he? Julius hissed. Walter appeared. Come to take Marian away from me again. I suppose Walter hissed. Alice stepped up behind him. Sorry, Julius. She muttered. Walter! She called out yes my dear? My name is Alice. I told you before. Walter waved his hand dismissively. My god...you don’t care about me at all, do you? You're just looking for a shield from your grief. Walter slapped her. you’re going to have to do better than that, you insane old man Alice hissed. Walter’s eyes turned red. Foolish little girl. She jumped. You died when my grandmother died; you know you did. This entire catastrophe has been nothing but history's longest suicide note! Walter gripped her head in rage, slamming it into the marble over and over. He kicked and punched her through walls down halls until they ended up in her rooms. He swiped at her throat. Please stop this! Is this what she would’ve wanted?! Walter’s eyes returned to normal as Alice staked him. I’m coming, my love!</p><p> </p><p>August 31, 2018</p><p>Alice sat in the center of an alchemical array ready to unmake the vampire killer and the crimson stone. Death appeared. Go back to the abyss! Alice hissed. You have the soul of Walter Bernhard, my master what is thy wish? To unmake these items so they won’t harm anyone ever again. The crimson stone shattered, the vampire killer melted as a golden light shone over the world. It is done! Alice sighed and stood up, disappearing, and was never seen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 6th, 2036<br/>Adrian opened the doors to the lowest levels of the Tepes castle. In the center of the room, he found a coffin. He pushed the locking mechanism on the side and it opened, revealing Alice. She rose out of the coffin, opening her eyes. Adrian smiled down at her and extended his hand. It had been nearly twenty years since Alice Tepes had disappeared from civilization.</p><p>All was well.</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>